


Freaky Friday

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Body Swap, F/F, Freaky Friday - Freeform, Magic Revealed, Magical Accidents, Movie AU, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freaky Friday AU. Henry finds two fortune cookies while cleaning Mr. Gold's shop one day. He brings them to Granny's for lunch and gives one to each of his moms. The next day they wake up in each other's bodies. Unable to switch back, they have to pretend to be each other until they can find a cure. In the process, they develop a new sense of respect for one another. Swan Queen, body swap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Friday

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this fanfic was a movie called 'Freaky Friday', in which the two main characters switch bodies and are forced to live each other's lives.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor."

"Miss French," Regina responded with a nod toward her assistant's desk as she continued walking to her office. Once her office doors were closed behind her, her assistant released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. _'That was a close one,'_ she thought. The poor woman had quite a rough morning.

She had woken up to a text from her boyfriend saying that he wanted to take a break. While she made her daily coffee run for her boss, she saw her new ex flirting with the barista and spilled her boss' sweltering drink all over herself. If that hadn't been embarrassing enough, she also received mail from her landlord stating that she was to be evicted if she didn't pay her rent, which is two months overdue, by the end of the week. Nope, today is definitely _not_ her day.

As for Regina, today's looking to be rather pleasant. Sundays are family days in the Mills household, but due to her demanding job she can only afford to take half of the day off to be with her son, Henry. It's become quite regular for them to meet for Sunday lunch at Granny's Diner down the street. She's recently been seizing any opportunity she can to spend more time with him, due to a certain pesky blonde sniffing around _her_ territory.

Once she is comfortable in her office chair, Regina turns on her computer and takes a sip of her coffee, which she immediately regrets. Instantly, her hand goes to her office phone and holds down a familiar button. Speaking with a level, yet authoritative, voice Regina calls for her assistant. Seconds later, the skittish brunette emerges from the doors.

"What can I do for you, Madame Mayor," the girl manages to squeak out, trying hard to keep from crying. She's always had authority issues.

"I want you to tell me what this is," the mayor demands, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, as she lifts the foam cup in the air. She observes the girl's poor posture and blank stare. After a moment, the girl spoke up, "It's a cup. With coffee?"

At the comment, Regina loses what little patience she has for the girl and hurls the container at the main door, barely missing her assistant's head. "Of course it's a damn cup of coffee, you feeble-minded moron," she fumes. All Belle does is stand as still as possible with a terrified look in her eyes. Before the mayor could say anything more scarring to her young assistant, her phone begins to ring. Regina rolls her eyes, annoyed with the interruption, and answers it.

"Mayor Mills speaking," she barks.

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the Charming's residence, the environment is calm and relaxing. Everyone is doing their own thing and staying in their own space. Mary Margaret is preparing breakfast, her husband, David, is reading a book on the couch, and their grown daughter, Emma, is still asleep in her room. As always, right when Mary Margaret finishes breakfast, Emma emerges from her cave. She's wearing a white tank top and navy plaid pajama bottoms. Before Emma has a chance to take her seat, she hears a knock on the door. She moans as she slowly makes her way to the door and then perks up when she sees who's on the other side.

"Hey, kid. What's up," she asks as she takes a step back, allowing him to enter. Before she gets a response, she hears greetings from the other two occupants welcoming their guest.

"Hi, Mary Margaret. Hi, David," he greets with a smile. "I'm just dropping by before I head over to the shop." Emma grimaces at the thought of her son working in such a place as Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, but lets it slide. Henry truly enjoys learning the stories behind the ‘magical’ objects in his shop. Plus, he's getting work experience, even if he is getting paid less than three dollars an hour.

"Wait, Henry. You're not staying for breakfast," Mary Margaret questions.

"Nah, thanks though," he replies as he turns back to the door, but not before planting a kiss on his mom's cheek. She blushes at the gesture and wishes him a good day. As he was about to leave, he stops himself and quickly turns around.

"Oh, Emma! I almost forgot!" Emma knits her eyebrows in confusion. ' _Did I promise him ice cream again?'_ He resumes,"I'd like you to join me and my mom for lunch today at Granny's."

"Aw, kid. I'm not so sure about that one," Emma hesitates, struggling to find the right words to say. She doesn't want to let the kid down, but she knows how Regina gets when it comes to her special time with Henry. She doesn't want to take that away from the brunette.

"Please, Ma! It's no fun without you," he pleads. She turns her head back to the Charmings for some support. Mary Margaret gives her a look conveying the message, _'I don't know what to say to him.'_ Then she speaks up.

"Look, Henry," Emma starts, "Your mom really cares about you and values the one-on-one time she has with you, so much that she constantly takes time out of her busy schedule just to be with you. I know you think she's the 'Evil Queen', but she really does love you and she's trying to change. Give her a chance."

Once they successfully send Henry off with good thoughts in mind, they all gather to the dining table to finish their meals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for supporting my writing through reading my fanfic. I hope to update this really soon! I am so excited about this! I encourage you to leave comments and suggestions! I would love to hear your input! :)


End file.
